Atrapada
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Sientes la presión al estar en un lugar del que no puedes salir aunque lo desees? [Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


_Hola a todos._

 _Bien, este fanfiction es para el evento de Halloween del Foro Esmeralda Madre. La verdad, es que usar el género de suspenso fue completamente nuevo para mí. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo... o al menos algo legible. He pasado tres semanas dándole vueltas al asunto para ver que quedara listo._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo que procedan a la lectura._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Rouge era una colegiala en su último año. Excelentes notas, pero muchos problemas con la autoridad. Siempre había sido su problema incluso desde el jardín de infancia. Y ese día no era la excepción. Estaba, como casi todos los días, castigada.

Se recargó en la ventana del salón. Iba a ser otra tarde aburrida haciendo deberes en la escuela. Pero sus magníficas calificaciones se debían a esas tardes de castigos. Al no tener otra opción, sus trabajos eran impecables.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir, profesor Robotnik?—preguntó ella con desgano. El maestro la miró detenidamente.

— No. Te vas a quedar otra hora—contestó el susodicho con voz aguardentosa. Ella volteó los ojos—. Y además, te vas a quedar sola. Tengo una cita importante—dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Y qué supone que haga? ¿Quedarme aquí hasta mañana que abran la escuela?

— Esa no es manera de contestarle a tu maestro—la reprendió gritando.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente miró al maestro con odio. Refunfuñó un par de cosas y continuó con su trabajo. De reojo, vio cómo el rechoncho profesor salía.

— Estúpido huevo—musitó ella mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Después de que terminó su tiempo, salió del salón. La escuela estaba vacía. Incluso el conserje se había ido. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a las escaleras. Había una sudadera tirada en el suelo y sonrió maliciosamente. Era la sudadera de Shadow, su mejor amigo y la única persona que, posiblemente, podría superar sus perfectas notas.

— Puedes salir de donde quiera que estés—dijo ella bajando las escaleras. Nadie respondió—. Está bien, no tengo ánimo de jugar a las escondidas. Te vas a quedar solo en la escuela. Nos vemos mañana—finalizó llevando la sudadera en su hombro.

Ella llegó a la puerta principal e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Gruñó y caminó hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Vio que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Resopló nuevamente y apresuró el paso. La puerta estaba cerrada también.

— Genial, ¿y cómo suponen que saldré de aquí?—exclamó molesta. Recordó que el gimnasio también tenía una salida. Miró la sudadera de su amigo y sacó su teléfono. Comenzó a marcar, pero el aparato se apagó—. ¿En serio? ¿También te pones en mi contra?

Continuó caminando y llegó al gimnasio. Estaba completamente desierto. Por las ventanas podía ver que las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Llegó a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, lo cual no la sorprendió del todo.

— ¡Estúpido Eggman, me dejó encerrada!—dijo dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie—. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?—un ruido se oyó en el gimnasio. Ella suspiró aliviada—. Sabía que estabas aquí. Parece que nos vamos a quedar toda la noche encerrados aquí—dijo acercándose a la zona donde había oído el ruido. Pero no había nadie ahí—. Shadow, esto no es gracioso. Si estás intentando asustarme, ya sabes que no funcionará. A lo lejos vio un reflejo azul—. Ah, eres tú, Sonic. Lo siento, me equivoqué de erizo.

No hubo respuesta. No había nadie. Ella lo sabía, pero quería creer que había alguien con ella. Inhaló profundamente y caminó hacia uno de los salones de la primera planta. Si no podía salir por la puerta, tendría que salir por alguna de las ventanas.

Cerradas. Todas estaban cerradas. Claro, tendrían que estarlo. ¿Quién dejaría las ventanas abiertas sabiendo que podrían entrar a robarse algo? Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse.

— Tal vez—murmuró—, alguna ventana del segundo piso esté abierta… o del tercer piso—agregó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Desplegó sus alas y subió rápidamente al segundo piso. Revisó cada uno de los salones y cada ventana estaba más cerrada (si era posible) que la otra. El tercer piso fue igual de exitoso. No había salida. Ninguna. Se oyó un portazo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

— _Los fantasmas no existen. Es mi imaginación. Es el viento_ —pensó mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Al menos ahí habría un lugar cómodo donde sentarse—… _Además, si hubiera alguien aquí, ya lo habría escuchado. Es simplemente mi imaginación…_

Otro portazo. Y otro más. Ella volteó e instintivamente se tiró al suelo para pasar desapercibida. Esperó en el suelo por algunos minutos, pero nadie apareció. No había ruido alguno, solo el latido de su corazón.

— _¿Qué me pasa? Estoy huyendo como si fuera un gato asustado_ —se reprendió internamente. Se puso a gatas y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la biblioteca. El alfombrado era un alivio para sus rodillas. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta—. _Si alguien intenta entrar, lo podré interceptar desde aquí… pero, ¿quién podría entrar? Aquí no hay nadie. Solo estoy montándome una película en mi imaginación._

Recordó que tenía el teléfono en su mochila. Lo sacó e intentó encenderlo. El mensaje de "batería muy baja" apareció antes de que volviera a apagarse. Guardó el aparato en su mochila nuevamente antes de que lo aventara contra alguna pared. Miró hacia lo que tenía enfrente. Nunca había estado en la biblioteca por la noche. No era aterradora, pero los altos libreros parecían un laberinto. La oscuridad hacía que los muros se sintieran cerca. Como si poco a poco se fueran juntando hasta aplastarla. La respiración comenzaba a hacérsele pesada. Odiaba los lugares cerrados, era un hecho.

De repente, un silbido se oyó al fondo de la pieza. Era agudo y continuo, ella se tuvo que cubrir las orejas para evitar soltar un grito. Esperó un momento y se destapó las orejas. Nuevamente, no se oía nada, excepto el latir de su corazón y su respiración.

— _Es solo el viento—_ volvió a pensar. Otra puerta se azotó. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. La temperatura de la sala comenzó a bajar, erizando cada vello en su cuerpo. Algunos libros se cayeron—. _Eso NO es el viento. Hay alguien aquí._

Ella rodó hacia debajo de una mesa para poder esconderse mejor. Había dejado sus cosas frente a la puerta, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Necesitaba ver quién era la persona que la estaba acosando.

— Ven, pequeña murciélago, no te haré daño—dijo una voz aguda. Como si fuera la voz de un niño. Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza—. Sal de debajo de esa mesa, te puedo ver desde aquí.

— _Maldición, tendré que moverme de lugar… pero parece que me puede ver desde donde está._

— Rouge, Rouge, esto es muy aburrido. ¿No vendrás a jugar conmigo?

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, si quería salir de eso, tendría que enfrentarse a la persona que estaba ahí. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Con su oído se fue guiando, pero un ruido agudo comenzó a sonar y le hacía perder la ubicación.

— Seas quien seas, esto no es divertido, sal de donde quiera que estés.

— Yo estoy en todos lados, Rouge—dijo la persona. Su voz se oía como si estuviera corriendo en círculos alrededor de ella. El viento comenzó a sentirse más y más, bajando la temperatura.

— Los fantasmas no existen—dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— Para ser un fantasma debería estar muerto—dijo la voz deteniéndose frente a ella. Una luz iluminó un rostro de un muñeco en forma de zorro, el cual tenía una especie de cable saliendo de su cabeza.

— ¿Tails? No… eres un muñeco…—dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Rouge!—ella oyó una voz a lo lejos— ¡Rouge!

La chica abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Shadow estaba a su lado. Estaba en el salón de clases.

— Te iba a dejar sola, te veías tan vulnerable mientras dormías—dijo Shadow sonriendo de lado. Rouge se incorporó enseguida. Miró hacia todos lados—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… tenemos que irnos, seguramente ya todos se fueron.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

— A casa, supongo, a menos que quieras que vayamos… no sé, a perseguir palomas al parque—dijo la chica rodando los ojos, lo menos que quería era seguir en la escuela.

— Rouge, estamos atrapados. Todas las salidas están selladas—respondió el erizo seriamente. Ella miró a su amigo y tragó en seco—. Es mejor que nos quedemos en un solo lugar, presiento que hay alguien más adentro y no está feliz de vernos aquí.

Rouge tragó en seco. Tal vez lo que había sucedido no era un sueño después de todo.

* * *

 _Bien, espero que les haya agradado._

 _¡Besos a todos!_


End file.
